reddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Claws Unsheathed
THE CLAWS HAVE BEEN UNSHEATHED TOO MANY TIMES. IT IS TIME FOR PEACE, BUT THAT CAN ONLY HAPPEN BY RIVAL CLANMATES STOPPING THE FLOW OF BLOOD. T'HERE WILL BE A TIME WHEN RIVALS WILL SHEATH THEIR CLAWS. BUT BEWARE, EVEN THE BEST OF HEARTS CAN BE LED ASTRAY. Chapter 1 Orangeshadow flung herself into the battle. Her claws ripped and blood sprayed her muzzle as she delivered a blow to Bluewater. Orangeshadow let out a screech as Bluewater whipped around and fastened her claws into her pelt. Orangeshadow Lunged at Bluewater, but she sidestepped. As Orangeshadow skidded on the bloody ground Bluewater grabbed her by the paw and flung Orangeshadow against a rock. Bluewater felt a surge of triumph as she raked her claws down Orangeshadow's back. As Orangeshadow turned, Bluewater could feel every one of her ribs under her pelt. As Bluewater pinned Orangeshadow on her back and scratched her stomach, she gave Bluewater a look of anger, sadness, and misery. Orangeshadow gritted her teeth to hold back a yowl as Bluewater racked her claws in her fur and bit Orangeshadow until she was covered in blood. She flung her paws wildly at Bluewater, but the blue she-cat barely noticed. Shadyfoot heard the yowls and screechs in the distance. She scratched her claws on some pine needles. She wanted to help her clan! Why had Silverstar left her behind? As Shadyfoot paced, she was aware that the water had risen. "Shadowclan retreat!" Orangeshadow got up, trembling as her leader, Silverstar called to the clan. "This territory is now ours!" Troutstar yowled. Shadowclan turned and fled into the marshes. Orangeshadow was in to much pain to say anything. Bluewater bounded along the path. Her clanmates were enthusiastic. Bluewater only felt a twinge of triumph. The look on Orangeshadow's face whenthey were fighting made her feel guilty. It couldn't be plainer that Riverclan were the guilty ones. They didn't even need the territory. She shook her head crossly. ''I'm loyal to my clan! she thought angrily. were a bunch of Fox-hearts. Shadyfoot lashed his tail angrily. She stared in dismay at all her injured clanmates. As deputy, she should be able to help them right? What do injured people need? ''she thought. ''Well, herbs, rest, and food. Food! ''She strode into the forest for prey. The stars were barely showing but Shadyfoot begged Starclan for good hunting. Orangeshadow winced as Starclash rubbed herbs deep into her wound. He mewed gruffly, "stay out of fights for a while." "Okay" she snapped, "next time I'll ask Riverclan not to steal our territory until I'm all better." Starclash purred with laughter. Orangeshadow tried to say something else but she gasped in pain. Bluewater and her clanmates had a feast that night. As she dug into the carp by her paws she felt a twinge of sadness. Shadowclan were starving because the water had gotten higher in the marshes. She, try as she might, couldn't stp feeling guilty. The look in Orangeshadow's eyes was seared in her mind. Shadyfoot gave up. She sighed and uncovered the blackbird she caught after hunting until moonhigh. As she reentered the camp, heads turned excitedly. When they saw all the prey she got, they looked disappointed. As they had no queens or elders, she gave it to the worst injured cats. Orangeshadow watched as Shadyfoot placed the blackbird in front of her. "I don't need it." Orangeshadow mewed, "give it to someone who needs it." "You need it." Shadyfoot retorted. As soon as Shadyfoot turned her back Orangeshadow gestured for the other clanmates over. Everyone got one bite. Orangeshadow was the only one who didn't eat. Chapter 2 Riverclan watched as her Troutstar leaped onto the Highrock. "Yesterday we had a victory over Shadowclan. Today, we will attack they're camp." Everyone's eyes gleamed. They truly believed that Shadowclan were evil. After all, it was home to Brokenstar, Tigerstar, and had helped Hawkfrost. Orangeshadow sat in camp, fuming. Shadyfoot hadn't let her go on patrol. Her clanmate, Sunscratch, padded into camp with nothing to show for hunting. As he walked over to her, she stiffened. Sunscratch was in love with her. She just didn't like him. Sunscratch saw Orangeshadow. He admired her beautiful fur, the way it shone in the light. He saw Orangeshadow glance at him, then looked away. Sunscratch knew how much helping her clan meant to her, so he promptly walked to Shadyfoot. "Can Orangeshadow go on border patrol with me? I'll make sure she's careful." Shadyfoot thought about it. Finally she mewed, "along the Thunderclan bor-" she was cut off as Blackfur raced into camp. "Riverclan coming to camp. Attack." Shadyfoot snapped her gaze to the entrance. "Okay, everyone, climb trees, as high as you can go. Under no circumstances attack unless they spot us. Orangeshadow, Sunscratch, ask Thunderclan for help." Everyone raced up trees and Orangeshadow and Sunscratch disappeared. Shadyfoot scrambled up a tree as Riverclan raced into the camp. Orangeshadow ran along the path to Thunderclan territory. She could feel her scratches burning under the layer of cobwebs that covered her pelt. As soon as they got to the Thunderclan border they stopped. A patrol was staring at her with tey're mouths open. Forestclaw stared at the Shadowclan cats. One of hem was covered in blood and cobwebs and herbs. "Please help us! Our camp is being attacked!" The she-cat begged. Forestclaw was moved. "We'll brng you to camp." he meowed. "Thanks" the tom mewed in a deep voice. "-so will you please help us?" Orangeshadow concluded. The Thunderclan leader, Mousestar thought. "No." she mewd. "But-" Sunscratch began. "No. Now go home. Forestclaw will escort you to the border." Orangeshadow gaped at the Thunderclan leader, shocked. "Come on." Sunscratch mewed in her ear. She turned and left. Forestclaw felt pity for Shadowclan. The forest sang with birds. Plump animals, even rabbits, bounded around. But on the Shadowclan side, there was silence. No birds, or anything except the rustling of leaves and the gurgling of water, to filthy for anything, even rats, to drink. Orangeshadow stepped over the border onto her territory. Forestclaw mewed, "Wait here." Then he padded into the trees. A few moments later he came out with a fat rabbit in his jaws. He placed it at her paws. "For you" he said. "Thank you" Orangeshadow meowed gratefully as she picked it up. Shadyfoot watched as Riverclan cats padded around the camp. "Where are they?" Bluewater mewed. "Whatever" Fishclaw hissed. As Riverclan padded away, disappointed, Bluewater held back a moment, pretending to get a pine neede out of her pad. She looked up at Shadyfoot and meowed, "Nice hiding spot." Then she turned and padded out of the camp. Chapter 3 Bluewater shook her head. ''Why had I done that? ''It was bold. She didn't know why she had talked to Shadowclan. ''Maybe I'm was just sick of stealing Shadowclan's territory. They're good cats! ''she thought. Then she snorted. ''They had Brokenstar and Tigerstar! But then again, they can't help who they're leaders are. '' Starclash padded on Thunderclan territory. As he walked past the camp he was leaped on. Starclash let out a yowl. The cat instantly scrambled of him. Starclash got up and glared at his attacker. Volepaw scrambled back. "Wait, you're a medicine cat right?" "Yes." Starclash mewed indignantly. "Well he's Shadowclan so he will not be returning on our territory." Forestclaw stared toward Shadowclan territory. He wished that his clan had helpe Shadowclan. He could probably ask how it went at the next Gathering in 2 days. Forestclaw wondered if anyone had died, or if anyone was injured. ''No! Shadowclan is not my clan! "I hate how the clans take advantge! We have it hard enough as it is!" Starclash hissed. Blackstar gazed back at him. "It's rough all over" he mewed."It doesn't seem like it!" Starclash meowed indignantly. "They may seem like completly different, but remember that they are just like your clan." Blackstar said patiently. "Only with food!" Starclash's voice rose to a screech. "Enough! I have a message for you!" Blackstar snapped, his patience worn out. A tom stared at Silverstar in happiness. The leader was trembling, hacking, as the poison set in. "She won't die. But she won't remember us either. No one knows we exist. I will kill all who get in our way." the tom vowed. His leader nodded, "Good" he purred. "Those foolish Clan cats think they're enemies. We're the real threat." The tom laughed, a cold, evil laugh that never reached the ears of the Clans. Silverstar woke on Shadowclan territory with no clue as to how she got there or what she had done. But it was too late to stop what was already in motion. The new age was coming, and the sky had never been darker. Starclan didn't know what was happening, and it was up to a few cats to save the Clans, or die trying. Chapter 4 Orangeshadow winced as she set her forepaw on the ground. A long scratch ran from her flank to the bottom of her foot, thanks to Bluewater. Orangeshadow shook her head and padded over to Shadyfoot. "Hunting" Shadyfoot mewed, barely looking up. Orangeshadow got into the patrol as they headed out. "Where should we go?" Orangeshadow asked. "I dunno, you choose" Sunscratch responded. "Um, how about this way?" Orangeshadow suggested, flicking her tail towards the border with the 2 kittypets. They padded off in that direction. Hunting was near impossible. The marsh was almost complelely empty of anything. Exept mud. After a day's worth of hunting they had caught nothing. Orangeshadow remembered her clanmates starving in the camp and looked harder. Bluewater dipped her paw in the water and pulled out a fat carp. "This is easy" her new apprentice, Mosspaw, mewed through a plump trout. Bluewater gasped and grabbed a giant minnow that was bigger then her paw. Bluewater pinned it to the rock and killed it. Hunting was easy. Rabbitfur strode along the Windclan border. He puffed out his chest as he spotted a Riverclan partrol. He could take them on, but instead he called out for them. The blue cat and her apprentice padded over to him with their claws unsheathed. "Calm down" Rabbitfur mewed breezily, "I wanted to congratulate you on beating Shadowclan in that fight. They're a bunch of Fox-Hearts." Bluewater shifted her paws uneasliy. Mosspaw mewed, "yah, we shredded them. It was easy. They are fox-hearts." Bluewater hissed, "We don't talk to enemy patrols Mosspaw." "Oh right!" Mosspaw meowed. The apprentice padded over to the lake and bent down. Bluewater gared at Rabbitfur until he shrugged and walked off. Orangeshadow growled at the 2 kittypets. They smirked and unsheathed thir claws. "Get off our territory" Sunscratch hissed. "We don't want to" one of the kittypets laughed. Orangeshadow reared and slashed the kittypet so hard that blood sprayed her muzzle. The kittypets backed off, hissing "You can't keep us away. We will kill you all." Then they vanished into the Twoleg nest. Orangeshadow stalked off blind with rage.'' How dare they threaten us! We're Shadowclan! They're just kittypets! ''She realized she had crossed the scent line out of Clan territory. Orangshadow spotted prey though. She didn't know how far away from camp she had gone, but the hill had prey scent all over it. Sunscratch ran up behind her. "We need to get back-" but Orangeshadow strode into the bushes. She saw a fat vole and pounced on it. No one in the Clan had seen prey that fat in moons. Orangeshadow's sprits lifted. Now Sunscratch's eyes were gleaming. They had prey. Orangeshadow quickly located a plump shrew and and killed it. Sunscratch popped his head into a fern and came out with a mouse. "This is amazing!" Orangeshadow breathed, looking up at Silverpelt, which was begginning to show. "We should get back to camp, before they worry." Sunscratch mewed. Together they picked up the prey and padded home. "-And there was so much prey!" Sunscratch mewed excitedly. "We should expand our territory!" Shadyfoot mewed, "We'll need more prey now that Appleclaw is expecting!" "What? You're having kits?" Silverstar's gaze snapped to Appleclaw. "Yes" the she-cat mewed. "Congratulations!" Orangeshadow purred. Chapter 5 The next morning was the day of the Gathering. Orangeshadow followed Silverstar as they scrambled up a hill to meet the other Clans. The moon shone on the island in the middle of the lake. The second the got over the tree-bridge Troutstar started talking. Orangeshadow scrambled towards the back of the island and sat down. Forestclaw padded over and sat next to her. "Hi" Forestclaw mewed breathlessly. "Hi" Orangeshadow responded, flicking her ears. "So, how was the rabbit?" Forestclaw asked. He wanted to see Orangeshadow happy. It worked. Orangeshadow's eyes light up and she purred. "My Clanmates loved it." "Good" Forestclaw mewed, inching closer. Suddenly his tail was around her and Orangshadow's muzzle was in his fur. No one noticed. Bluewater stared at the leaders. Windclan were nattering about nothingof importance, so she inched to theback of the crowd. As she neared the back of the island she saw Orangeshadow talking to some Thunderclan tom. As Bluewater sat down, she heard a strange whispering sound in her ears. Orangeshadow heard a sound. "What?" she asked Bluewater. "I didnt say anything" the Riverclan cat said, cocking her head to hear. Starclan cats poured down from the sky and gathered in a circle around the 3 cats. No one noticed. "What was that?" Bluewater gasped. Orangeshadow shrugged. Forestclaw stared where the Starclan cats had been with his mouth open. Bluewater snapped her eyes around when she heard yowls near the middle of the island. "Appleclaw's kitting!" a voice screeched. Orangeshadow fought her way to her Clanmate. Everyone else was backing away, giving the medicine cats room. She crouched down beside Starclash. "Is it going well?" "Starclash didn't look up. "I don't know So far it's going okay, but anythng can change." Starclash murmered, watching Appleclaw with a strange expression on his face. Dawn was coming, with pink showing on the edge of the horizon. All the Clans were standing around, unwlling to leave without their medicine cats. Forestclaw stretched his cramp muscles and yawned. Finally Starclash stood up. "A she-cat and 2 toms" he announced. Forestclaw jumped up and yowled toward the rising sun, "Appleclaw! Appleclaw!" The rest of the Clans joined in, all cheering, although Riverclan kept a stony silence. Only one Riverclan cat cheered. Bluewater. "You were brave, helping Appleclaw" Forestclaw mewed. " I would do anything for my Clan no matter what." Orangeshadow said simply. Starclash gasped. His eyes glazed over and he yowled, "Rogues! Come to kill us all!", staring at the stars. Cats gasped, and Orangeshadow realized they too could now see the Starclan cats. Chapter 6 Appleclaw carried her kits back into Shadowclan camp. AS soon as she got to the nursry she laid down and licked her kits. Orangeshadow watched the kits squirm for a while, then lay down next to their mother. ''I wish I had been treated like that when I was a kit. ''Orangeshadow thought. ''No! ''Orangeshadow tried to think of something else, anything else, but she couldn't. All she could remember was that newleaf day. ''"Mommy! Mommy!" Orangekit squealed, bouncing around her mother. "What?" Morningfur snapped, glancing at her kit before burying herself in a wash inbetween her claws. "Can you play with me?" "No!" Orangekit went off and chased a nut around. '' ''Shadyfoot, not the deputy yet, sat down next to Morningfur. "Why don't you play with Orangekit?" "I always wanted a tom. Besides, Orangekit's useless. She's nothing but a burden. She doesn't deserve the milk I give her. She deserves to die." Neither of them realized that Orangekit was in earshot. '' Orangeshadow shook her head violently. She padded over to the edges of the marshes staring at the water. Where was the stone they were using? She spotted it, several tail-lengths behind her. The water was going down! "Hey everyone! You won't believe this!" Everyone in Shadowclan, excep Appleclaw and her kits, clambered into the clearing. "What are you doing, calling a meeting?" Shadyfoot asked. "The water's going down!" Bluewater stared at th water. It was swimming with fish, but she wanted to find the perfect one. "Hurry up!" she heard a voice call. "The elders are getting hungry!" Bluewater grabbed a particularlly fat minnow. It was so big she had to carry it while holding it up with a paw. She slid back to camp. Forestclaw bared his claws as he missed a squirrel. With leaf-bare coming his Clan had to stock up on prey. His Clan was suspicous of Shadowclan because they were starting to fill out even though Shadowclan's territory was empty. It could explain why there was less prey in Thunderclan. ''Would Orangeshadow be capable of stealing? ''Forestclaw remembered Orangeshadow's eyes shining as she promised that she would do anything for her Clan no matter what. Shaking his head, he padded around, looking for prey. That's when he heard them. "Okay, now remember, once we get there, collect prey and leave quickly. If Thunderclan figured out what we were doing they woud take it." Orangeshadow growled, moving through the bushes. When she reached the hills, she found it swarming with Thunderclan. Hunting, marking it as their own territory. "Go back for reinforcements" Orangeshadow whispered to Starclash, who had come to collect herbs. "What are you doing? This territory was marked by Shadowclan!" Orangeshadow yowled, springing from behind the ferns. "Actually, it distinctly has the scent of Riverclan" Bluewater snarled. She stopped short when she saw orangeshadow. "Well, it's Thunderclan's now!" Forestclaw snapped, whipping around. He too, stopped and stared. Backup from all 3 clans arrived. THey stood there, squaring each other up, waiting for the signal. Orangeshadow found herself walking up, to the middle of all 3 clans. "No battle will be fought here today. There is no need to fight over land like this. An all out war! You know what will happen. We will weaken each other, then he rogues will attack us and chase us away. We will all lose our clans. So sheathe your weapons!" A glint was in Orangeshadow's eye now. "Sheathe your claws, and become allies! It is our only chance!" A ringing silence came over the 3 clans. Bluewater stepped forward. She padded to Orangeshadow's side, looking at her clanmates, begging them to join. Forestclaw padded forward too, standing beside Orangeshadow calmly. Slowly, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Thunderclan, sheathed their claws. Chapter 7 Orangeshadow padded to Windclan. They had to warn them. She gasped, and stepped back when she reached the camp. Every single one of them was dead. Blood stained the clearing, dripping from the stones, washing around her paws. All of the Clans behind her started muttering. Orangeshaodw was about to tell them, when she heard a growl. Whipping towards the warriors den, she saw cats coming out of them, all stained red from the blood. But the were real. "Attack!" She yowled, not taking her eyes off of the one in front. He smirked, revealing long, pointy, bloodstained, teeth. Orangeshadow burst into the clearing and flung herself onto the rogue in front. His gray fur glistened red as she dug her claws in, tearing out chunks of fur. Roaring, he threw her off. Rolling in the dust, she scrambled to her paws. Forestclaw and Bluewater ran beside her. Orangeshadow let out a bellow and charged. Forestclaw and Bluewater followed her, all pouncing and shredding the rogue beneath their paws. They looked at each other, then all bit his neck at once. He died beneath their paws, and the 3 of them stood up, shaking their fur to get rid of the blood stuck in it, and licking their wounds. The battle was over, and Orangeshadow, Bluewater, and Forestclaw stood in front of the Clans, the bravest of them all. Epilogue Orangeshadow dipped her head. "Shadystar! Shadystar!" she chanted, along with the rest. "My deputy is, Orangeshadow!" Orangeshadow's eyes widened and then purred. Looking into the eyes of Shadystar, she felt a surge of hope. Shadystar would make a good leader. ''What about me? ''she asked herself. Orangeshadow gulped, and prepared for the time ahead Bluewater purred as her apprentice, Mosspaw, bounded around her, chanting, "I got the deputy!" Bluewater purred and laid her tail on Mosspaw's shoulders. "Calm down. Let's go tour the territories." she mewed. Mosspaw wriggled with excitement. Forestclaw's eyes widened. "Me? Deputy? I'm sorry, I can't do this." "Of course you can!" Mousestar encouraged. Forestclaw dipped his head, and left the den. He shrugged. Well, deputy was an honor, but would he be able to handle it? He purred. If Mousestar wanted him to do it, then he would. '' ' Category:Fanfictions